


Dancing with the Stars: Naruto-Verse!

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [14]
Category: Naruto, dancing with the stars
Genre: Crack, Fluff, It's pure ridiculousness, Multi, dancing with the stars au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Naruto meets Dancing with the Stars. You probably don't have to be familiar with either for this.





	Dancing with the Stars: Naruto-Verse!

     “Hello and welcome to a very special season of Dancing with the Stars! I’m Tom Bergeron.”  
     “And I’m Erin Andrews,” his cohost chimed in.  
     “And this is Dancing with the Stars: Naruto-verse!” they finished together. The camera zoomed away from them.  
     “Let’s meet our contestants! First up: Sasori and Deidara! Sasori has been with us a long time and I know he’s hoping for his first mirror ball win! His partner Deidara is known to be a real firecracker, here’s hoping they can really light things up on the dance floor!” Deidara slung an arm around Sasori’s shoulders and threw a peace sign to the screaming audience. Sasori looked slightly uncomfortable with his partner’s enthusiasm.  
     “Next , meet Tenten and her partner this season Neji! Will the genius prodigy’s talents translate onto the dance floor? We can’t wait to find out!” Tenten twirled, using Neji as an anchor.  
      “Our oldest pro, Jiraiya, is partnering with Lady Tsunade Senju this season! Will age and experience win him yet another mirror ball?” Jiraiya dipped Tsunade low and winked at the camera. “Don’t ever count me out, Tom!” He said cheekily. The camera swung to the next couple.  
      “Our red hot Latin specialist Karin is paired with a real cool customer this season, Suigetsu Hozuki! How will their opposite personalities play out in their dancing? Keep watching to find out!” Suigetsu bowed and waved while the audience cheered, not noticing that Karin’s smile was a little forced.  
     “Our smooth operator Hidan is paired with the business man extraordinaire Kakuzu this season! Look excited to be here, Kakuzu!” The businessman attempted a smile and the result was vaguely terrifying. Hidan sent a smolder into the audience which had whole swaths swooning. He turned the expression on Kakuzu, then pouted when his partner seemed to be immune.  
      “America’s sweetheart Hinata is paired with everyone’s favorite ‘hyperactive knucklehead’ for this season, Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto waved excitedly, a wide grin splitting his face. Hinata gave a little spin, hands raised above her head, the lights glittering off the sequins on her outfit.  
     “Our second genius competing this season is Shikamaru Nara! He’ll be dancing with our own desert flower, Temari!” They gave a quick sashay, Temari’s hands on Shikamaru’s hips.  
     “Dancing with the teacher who won our hearts, Iruka Umino, is our very Anko! Play nice, Anko!” Anko grinned cheekily and pressed a kiss to Iruka’s cheek. He stopped waving and turned bright red.  
     “Returning from a several season hiatus is our very own master of the dance floor, Itachi Uchiha! His partner this season is the monster of the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki! Will he be a monster on the dance floor as well?” Itachi just smirked into the camera while his partner towered over him.  
     “To make this season even more interesting, Sasuke Uchiha will be competing against his brother for the first time with his partner Sakura Haruno! How will this sibling rivalry play out? Remember to call in and vote for your favorite Uchiha at the end of the night!” Sakura waved to the audience, while Sasuke scowled, arms crossed.  
     “The Copy-Nin himself, Kakashi Hatake, joins our very own Tenzo for this season! Remember Kakashi, no sharingan in the ballroom!” Kakashi’s one visible eye crinkled in a way that indicated he was grinning under his mask.  
     “Next we have Gaara of the Sand! We’re honored that the Kazekage is taking time out of his busy schedule to join us this season. His partner this season is our very own Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf, Rock Lee!” Rock Lee waved enthusiastically, one arm around Gaara’s shoulders.  
     “And our final couple competing this season is Ino Yamanaka and former covert operative Sai!” Sai spun Ino easily into a dip and the crowd cheered wildly. The camera refocused on Tom Bergeron.  
     “Now that you’ve met our couples, let’s get dancing! First up tonight is Gaara and Rock Lee with a salsa for us!” They cut to the video package.  
     “Meeting Rock Lee was… Somewhat overwhelming.” Gaara said on screen, sitting in the interview chair. The video switched to a different scene, showing Gaara sitting at his desk. The door burst open and a blur of green spandex rushed in.  
     “Gaara! I am going to be your partner!” Lee announced. Gaara looked him slowly up and down, taking in the full spandex body suit and orange leg warmers.  
     “Why did I agree to this?” Gaara asked Kankuro, who was doing his best not to laugh from his position beside Gaara’s desk.  
      “I hope you are not disappointed in me as your partner!” Rock Lee said, but his voice had dropped several decibels.  
     “No.” Gaara said. “You’re a very good dancer. I did my research. This is your first season as a pro, is it not?”  
     “It is,” Rock Lee answered. “I have been a member of the troupe for several years, but this is my first season as a pro.” Gaara stood up and offered Rock Lee his hand.  
The video cut back to Gaara in the interview chair.  
     “What do you think of Rock Lee now?” The producer asked from off camera.  
     “He’s still overwhelming,” Gaara said. “But I have never met anyone who works harder, or is a more patient teacher.” A montage of Gaara tripping over his own feet and Rock Lee picking him up off the floor played. The video ended and focus returned to where Gaara and Lee stood waiting on the dance floor. Gaara was scowling at the screen until Lee whispered something in his ear. The Kazekage gave a tiny nod as the opening notes of their song drifted across the dance floor.  
_In a little cafe just the other side of the border_  
Lee pushed forward, his movements pursuing Gaara. Gaara retreated, his posture drawing Lee closer, begging to be chased across the dance floor. They would meet briefly then push apart again.  
_Come a little bit closer, you’re my kind of man  
So big and so strong, come a little bit closer_  
Gaara twisted away from Lee, who dropped to his knees, reaching out, as the final notes sounded. Lee jumped easily to his feet and guided Gaara to stand in front of the judges.  
     “Let’s hear what the judges have to say,” Tom Bergeron said. “Bruno? We’ll start with you.”  
     “Well,” Bruno said, steepling his fingers in front of him, “that was definitely a hot start to our season! I didn’t expect the Kazekage to be such a tease!” Gaara’s face flushed, and Rock Lee squeezed his side lightly. “But, my darling, you really need to work on your hip action. The salsa should be smooth and seductive, and your movements were a little rough.”  
     “Len? What do you have to say about our first dance of the season?” Tom prompted, moving the conversation forward.  
     “Well, I have to say I quite enjoyed it. You know how I feel about keeping things traditional, and I feel like you did a lovely job when putting this dance together. Gaara, you’re movements were lacking some of the smoothness we expect in the salsa, but it’s the first week, and I think you did quite well overall.”  
     “Thank you, sir!” Rock Lee said, his eyes watering.  
     “Carrie Ann?” Tom asked.  
     “I think I agree with Bruno and Len, it was a lovely first dance, and Gaara, I look forward to seeing you loosen up a bit in the coming weeks.”  
     “Alright. Gaara, Rock, head on up to the sky box while we get your scores.” Rock Lee used his hand on Gaara’s waist to direct him up the stairs to where Erin Andrews waited.  
     “It’s always tough to be the first couple out,” Erin said. “But I think you did a fantastic job. Let’s see what the judges scored it.”

Carrie Ann     7  
Len               6  
Bruno            7  
Total            20  
  
     “Twenty points for the first dance of the night,” Erin said. “How do you feel about that, Rock?”  
     “I think we did quite well for our first dance! We will work hard and do even better next week!”  
      “With that enthusiasm, I don’t doubt it,” Erin said. The camera panned back to Tom on the dance floor.  
      “Next up is our veteran dancer, Jiraiya, and his lovely partner, Tsunade Senju! They’ll be dancing a cha cha that will show us exactly what they did last Friday night,” Tom said with a grin. “But first, let’s see how the Lady Tsunade reacted to finding out who her partner was!”  
Tsunade stood in the practice studio, her hands on her hips.  
      “Who do you think your partner will be?” A voice prompted from off camera.  
      “It’s going to be Jiraiya,” Tsunade said. “He’s been pestering me to do this for years, there’s no way we’re not paired together.” Her lips pressed into a thin line. Jiraiya crept into the studio, a finger to his lips.  
     “Don’t even try it,” Tsunade said without even turning around.  
     “Aw, Tsuna, you don’t let me have any fun!” Jiraiya pouted. Tsunade finally turned around to face him.  
     “Isn’t dancing with me fun enough?” She asked. Jiraiya picked her up and spun her around easily.  
     “You know it is, Princess,” he said.  
     “Put me down, you goofball,” Tsunade said with fond exasperation. The clip transitioned to Tsunade sitting in the interview armchair.  
     “How long have you and Jiraiya known each other?” The interviewer asked.  
     “Forever,” Tsunade said. “We grew up in the same town, we went to the same school,  
we had the same extracurriculars.”  
     “So you two are pretty close?” The interviewer asked.  
     “Not at all,” said Tsunade. “He drives me nuts.” But her smile belied her words. The video transitioned to clips of her and Jiraiya laughing and teasing like teenagers.  
     A light blush covered Tsunade’s face as the cameras refocused on the dance floor. Jiraiya and Tsunade took their starting positions, Tsunade sitting on a table in the middle of the dance floor, Jiraiya leaning against it.  
_There’s a stranger in my bed, there’s a pounding in my head_  
Jiraiya tugged her off the table, transitioning smoothly into the movements of a cha cha.  
_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
Jiraiya swung Tsunade easily up onto the table, sliding around to meet her on the other side. Tsunade anchored herself on Jiraiya’s shoulders and he supported her waist as she pushed off the table to complete an angled hand stand. The audience gasped. Tsunade’s feet hit the ground to thunderous applause.  
_And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_  
Jiraiya moved in close, his lips a breath away from Tsunade. She pushed him playfully away in time with the music. She spun away, and Jiraiya followed. He caught Tsunade, spun her once, then sat her back on the table, a mirror of her starting position. Tsunade crossed her ankles neatly and Jiraiya planted his palms on the table, levering himself up to sit next to Tsunade as the last notes played.  
_Last Friday night_  
The crowd cheered as Jiraiya hopped down and turned to help Tsunade off the table as well.  
     “I wouldn’t want to go out with the two of you on a Friday night!” Tom said. “I don’t think I could keep up!”  
     “That’s actually pretty tame for us, Tom,” Jiraiya said with a wink at Tsunade, who purposefully ignored him.  
     “Well, let’s see what our judges have to say,” Tom said. “Len? We’ll start with you this time.”  
     “While your dancing did match the song quite well, there just wasn’t enough cha cha content in it for my tastes. You audience members can boo me all you want, I’m a traditionalist, that shouldn’t surprise anyone anymore.” Jiraiya just shrugged and nodded along with Len’s commentary.  
     “Carrie Ann?” Tom prompted.  
     “There was a lot of energy, which I really liked, and you two have so much chemistry. Tsunade, remember to follow your movements all the way through, there were some places where you cut them off and pulled your limbs in tight. But really, watching the two of you dance together is beautiful.”  
     “Bruno?”  
     “Jiraiya, you fox, you’ve done it again! I’m only sad that you didn’t invite me along to the party,” Bruno pouted.  
     “Next time, Bruno, promise,” Jiraiya said.  
      “Go see Erin in the sky box while we wait for the the judges scores,” Tom directed.  
      “So, how accurate was that dance as to how you like to spend your Friday night?” Erin Andrews asked. Jiraiya winked into the camera.  
     “That would be telling,” he said. Tsunade rolled her eyes.  
     “Let’s see what the judges have to say,” Erin said.

Carrie Ann     7  
Len               7  
Bruno           8  
Total           21  
  
Jiraiya gave Tsunade an excited hug.  
     “How do you feel about your scores for this first night of dancing?” Erin Andrews asked.  
     “I couldn’t be happier,” Jiraiya said.  
     “Tsunade, what about you?” Erin asked.  
     “It was a fun dance to learn, and I’m satisfied with our scores,” Tsunade said. The camera shifted to Tom Bergeron again.  
     “Our next couple will be Sasori and Deidara with an explosive foxtrot!” Deidara waved enthusiastically to the crowd, while Sasori looked slightly pained. The introduction package played. Deidara stood in an open field, phone in one hand and a small grey-silver box in the other.  
     “Art is an explosion!” He announced, pushing a button. The camera zoomed in, focusing on a sculpture in the middle of the field just as it exploded. Deidara whooped, and turned to Sasori, who was standing uncomfortably by his side.  
     “What did you think of that, Sasori my man?” Deidara asked excitedly.  
     “It was… Something,” Sasori said slowly, still looking a little shell-shocked.  
     “Preformative art in it’s highest form!” Deidara enthused.  
     “I feel like we might have have some linguistic and philosophical differences,” Sasori said slowly, looking a little gray. The video transitioned to the practice studio.  
     “Again,” Sasori said. Deidara groaned and flopped dramatically on the floor.  
     “We’ve done these same five steps for the past hour!” He whined. Sasori glared at him.  
     “Art is discipline,” Sasori said. Deidara groaned again.  
     “It takes time and practice to get this right,” Sasori continued. “We don’t have time, so all we can do is practice.” Deidara’s responsive hand gesture was censored.  
     “Let’s see if their practice paid off!” Tom Bergeron said as the video ended.  
_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?_  
They danced like an argument. Push and pull and tug and drag and spin. Deidara followed sometimes, but sometimes he fought Sasori for the lead.  
_‘Cause baby you’re a firework…_  
Sasori ended with a dip, panting as he supported the younger man. He righted Deidara and the younger man bounced toward the judges. Sasori trailed after him.  
     “Len, we’ll start with you this time,” Tom said.  
     “While there was lots of good energy, you need to decide who is in the lead and stick with it. You can’t both lead. The foxtrot is supposed to be a romance, and this was more like a domestic dispute,” Len said. Sasori hung his head, but Deidara didn’t seem phased.  
     “Carrie Ann?” Tom asked.  
     “I can see a lot of potential in you, Deidara, once you commit to your movements. You need to follow Sasori’s lead, he can channel that raw energy, and the two of you can really make something beautiful.” Carrie Ann said. Deidara made a sour face.  
     “Bruno, what do you think?” Tom prompted.  
     “While it was definitely explosive, it needs to be a little more controlled,” Bruno said. “But I agree with Carrie Ann, you have the potential to be hot hot hot!”  
     “Thank you, Bruno,” Tom said. “Sasori, Deidara, go ahead and see Erin in the sky box while we wait for your scores.” Jiraiya patted Sasori’s shoulder when they reached the sky box. Sasori gave him a half smile as he moved to stand by Erin, who towered over him and Deidara.  
     “So a little less explosive, a little more controlled, how do you feel about the judges comments, Deidara?”  
     “We can win them over! Art is an explosion!” Deidara said, his eyes bright. Sasori just sighed quietly.  
     “Let’s see what the judges had to say,” Erin said.

Carrie Ann     5  
Len               5  
Bruno            6  
Total            16

      “Sasori, what do you think you’ll change going forward?” Erin Andrews asked.  
     “More discipline,” Sasori said. Deidara groaned dramatically, draping himself across Sasori’s shoulders.  
     “Please, Sasori my man, not that!” He whined. Sasori tried to shrug him off, but Deidara wasn’t moving.  
     “Back to you, Tom!” Erin said as Sasori continued trying to pry Deidara off him unsuccessfully.  
     “Our next couple is Sai and Ino with a Viennese waltz!” Tom said. It before we see their dance, let’s take a look at their first week of practice!”  
Ino sat in the interview chair.  
     “Working with Sai is definitely different than I anticipated,” she said. “Like, I kind of expected him to be hard, and cold, and he’s a lot more just clueless? It’s actually really sweet.” The video transitioned to the practice studio.  
      “Sai, no,” Ino said with a sigh. “It’s not enough to just go through the motions. You have to feel them. Feel the story.” She put a hand on his chest. “Here. You have to feel the motions in your soul.”  
Now Sai was in the interview seat.  
     “I’m not so good with emotions,” he said with a not quite right smile. “But Ino thinks I can figure this out.”  
On the ballroom floor, Ino, gave Sai’s arm a quick squeeze before their music. started. The lights dimmed to cool blue. Ino’s flowing light purple gown looked magical, set off by the darkness of Sai’s suit.  
_I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly, do what it takes until I touch the sky…  
Take a chance (take a chance) Make a wish (make a wish)  
And  
Breakaway_ …  
Sai’s steps were light, but mechanical as he twirled Ino around the floor. It was like a Cinderella dance, but just not quite there. His posture in hold was almost perfect, but there was something missing. He twirled Ino one last time, pulling her in close, lowering her into a dip as the music faded out and the lights clicked back on. Ino grabbed his wrist and towed him toward the judges.  
     “Bruno, what do you have to say about Sai and Ino’s first dance this season?” Tom asked.  
     “Technically, it was beautiful,” Bruno said. “But Ino is right, Sai, you need to feel the movements in your soul.”  
     “Len?”  
     “I have to agree with Bruno on this one, the movements were very good technically, but there was no soul behind them, and it rendered your dance a little lifeless,” Len said.  
     “What about you, Carrie Ann?” Tom asked.  
      “I’m in the same boat as the boys this time around. It really was a visually stunning dance, it just lacked that spark that would have brought it to life.”  
     “There you have it,” Tom said, turning to Sai and Ino. “Head on up to the sky box to wait for your scores.” Ino tugged Sai after her, still holding on to his wrist.  
     “I think that was a little harsh,” Erin said as they shuffled into place next to her. Ino shrugged.  
     “It was about what I expected them to say, honestly. Sai’s great, he learns the steps like a champ, but he doesn't feel the music at all. It’s something we’ll just have to work on,” she said, reaching around to pat Sai’s chest.  
     “Sai, everyone is saying you don’t have enough emotion in your dancing. How does that make you feel?” Erin asked.  
     “I don’t feel anything at all,” Sai said with a smile. “But Ino tells me we will work on it.”  
     “Alrighty then,” Erin said a little bit awkwardly. “Let’s see the judges’ scores!”

Carrie Ann     5  
Len               6  
Bruno            6  
Total            17

     “A total of 17 for your first dance,” Erinn said, “How are we feeling about that?”  
     “I think it’s a great start,” Ino said. “We’ll work on dancing with emotion, and hopefully keeping getting better each week!”  
     “If Sai can add some emotion to his technicality, I have no doubt you’ll be a force to be reckoned with,” Erin said. “Tom, who do we have dancing next?”  
     “Well Erin, our next couple seems to have a bit of a sweet tooth!” Tom said. Anko and Iruka waved, posing with ridiculously large multicolored lollipops.  
      “Let’s check our video package to see how they got into such a sticky situation!”  
Anko and Iruka sat against the wall of mirrors in the practice studio.  
     “So, our first week is a bit of doozy,” Anko said. “We’ve got a quickstep to I Want Candy. That means a lot of footwork, and a lot of fast footwork. Think you’re up or it?”  
     “I’ll do my best,” Iruka said. “I promised my students.”  
    “Well that’s the most adorable thing ever,” Anko said, making Iruka blush. “”Now, the most important question I have for you is: What’s your favorite type of candy?”  
     “Probably Reese's,” Iruka said.  
Anko sat in the interview chair.  
     “This is going to be a great season!” She said. “Iruka is super sweet, and he tries so hard.” She held up a bag of mini Reese's. “We’re going to have so much fun!”  
The scene shifted to the practice studio again.  
     “Faster!” Anko cried, pelting Iruka with candies. Iruka had his hands up protecting his face as he dodged Anko’s attacks.  
     “How is this helping my dancing?” He asked. Anko just laughed.  
Iruka sat in the interview chair.  
     “She keeps throwing candy at me,” he said. “I don’t understand it at all. But at least she got my favorite kind.” He pulled a Reese's out of his pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth.  
     “Let’s hope they got some actual practice in!” Tom teased as the video ended. The opening notes blasted, and Anko and Iruka sprang into motion.  
_I know a girl who’s tough but sweet, she’s so fine, she can’t be beat_  
They bounced around the dance floor, feet flying. The fringe of Anko’s skirt swished with every movement.  
Candy baby can’t you see  
_All I want is your candy!_  
Iruka spun Anko out and they danced side by side, mirror images, before he pulled her back into hold to finish the dance. Arms around each other’s waists, they moved to stand in front of the judges. Iruka was panting.  
     “Carrie Ann, would you start us off this time?” Tom asked.  
     “That was a beautiful quickstep, and that’s a hard dance to start the season with. Iruka, you did get off beat a couple times, but you managed to fix it and find your feet again,” Carrie Ann said.  
     “Len, what did you think?” Tom asked.  
     “I think you did a great job staying in hold, but you need to remember to keep your shoulders out. Don’t scrunch in. The lines become a tangled mess when you scrunch in,” Len said.  
     “Bruno?”  
     “That dance was delicious!” Bruno said. “It was a sweet and sassy quickstep, and quite good for the first week. I could just eat you up!” He said, his focus on Iruka, who blushed again.  
     “Down boy,” Tom said to Bruno. “Head on up to the sky box.”  
     “Can you breath again yet?” Erin asked.  
     “Barely,” Iruka said. “It’s, uh, it’s a fast dance, and it takes a lot of work.”  
     “You did great, sweetie,” Anko said with a smile.  
     “I have to agree with Bruno, though, you looked good enough to eat!” Erin said. Iruka resisted the urge to hide behind Anko. Not that that she was particularly safe either.  
     “Let’s get those scores!” Erin said.

Carrie Ann     6  
Len               6  
Bruno            7  
Total            19

     “A total of 19 points, just two off our currents leaders, Jiraiya and Tsunade!” Erin said.  
     “We’ll take it!” Anko said.  
     “Our next couple had to work hard to keep their week from going to the dogs! Let’s see how Neji and Tenten’s first week went!”  
      “Neji’s been great to work with,” Tenten said on screen. She sat criss-cross in the interview chair. “He works very hard, and he picks things up fast. We get along great, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.” A montage showed them practicing, Neji’s face serious as he followed Tenten’s instructions. Tenten bumped her shoulder against his when they stopped to breathe.  
      “Relax a little, this is supposed to be fun!” She teased.  
      “It can be fun once I am good,” Neji said, but he smiled back at her. The video showed Neji in the interview chair.  
     “You’ve never danced before, correct?” The interviewer prompted. “How do you feel going into your first week of competition?”  
     “I am optimistic,” Neji said. “This is a new skill for me, but I am sure that I can succeed.”  
     “How has it been working with Tenten?” The interviewer asked. Neji’s expression shifted and he looked almost happy.  
     “Working with Tenten has been great. She’s a very upbeat person, but very focused on her goals,” Neji said.  
     “There you have it,” Tom said as the video ended. “Let’s see the results of all that practice!”  
The dance moved quickly, full of turns and bobs, and much looser than anyone expected Neji to be capable of being.  
_Well they said you was high class, but that was just a lie_  
The jive was all about synchronization, though, and it was almost as if he and Tenten shared one mind.  
_You ain’t never caught a rabbit and you ain’t no friend of mine!_  
Neji spun Tenten out. As she moved back in, he lifted her up, swinging her legs to his left, then the right. Then Tenten straddled his waist bending backward until her head almost touched the floor as the song ended. The crowd roared. Tenten unbent and unhooked her legs from Neji’s hips, grinning wildly. She laced her fingers through Neji’s and led him to the judges, as he seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to move.  
     “That dance should keep you out of the doghouse!” Tom Bergeron said with a grin. “Let’s see what our judges have to say! Len?”  
     “I think for doing a fast dance your first time out, you did a very respectable job of it. You did a good job of staying on time, with only a couple of little missteps here and there. Well done,” Len said.  
     “Bruno, what do you have to say?” Tom asked.  
     “You dog!” Bruno said with a bit of a leer. “That was a fantastic jive. I can’t wait to see more from you.”  
     “Carrie Ann?”  
     “You and your partner worked really well together. I would like to see a little more expression from you, though, Neji,” Carrie Ann said.  
     “Go see Erin in the sky box while you wait for your scores,” Tom directed. Tenten tugged Neji up the stairs after her.  
     “What do you think Carrie Ann meant when she said she wanted to see more expression from you?” Erin Andrews asked.  
     “Probably more… Enjoyment of the dance than just concentration on the steps,” Neji said, looking at Tenten out of the corner of his eye to see if he got it right. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
     “Let’s see those scores!” Erinn said.

Carrie Ann     6  
Len               7  
Bruno           7  
Total           20

     “Were the scores what you were expecting?” Erin asked.  
     “I don’t know if there’s such a thing as expectations the first night of the competition,” Tenten said, “but I think we gave it our all and I couldn’t ask for more than that!”  
     “We will continue to work hard and improve,” Neji said seriously. Tenten squeezed his hand again.  
     “Next up is our other genius prodigy, Shikamaru Nara and Temari with a foxtrot worth waiting for!” Tom announced. “Let’s see how he fared training with Temari!”  
Temari sat in the interview chair.  
     “Shikamaru Nara has to be the laziest person I have ever met,” Temari said. “I didn’t know it was possible to be that lazy. I spent half of my time trying to get him off the floor.” A montage showed Shikamaru lying on the practice studio floor, muttering “What a drag,” in different outfits over several days. Temari’s eye twitched. She grabbed Shikamaru by his collar and hauled him to his feet.  
     “Hey!” He protested.  
     “I don’t know why you’re here, but you are, and you will put the effort into this,” Temari growled at him. “You will not take me down with you.” Shikamaru gulped, his eyes wide for just a moment before his face slipped back into studied indifference.  
     “Fine, whatever,” he muttered, smoothing down his clothes when Temari released him.  
Shikamaru sat in the interview chair.  
     “Temari says you’re lazy,” the interviewer said. “What do you think about that?” Shikamaru shrugged.  
     “Well, she’s not wrong. I am lazy. Not a lot of things are worth the effort it takes.”  
     “Will Dancing with the Stars be worth it?” The interviewer asked.  
     “I guess we’ll find out,” Shikamaru said with a smirk. The video ended.  
      Warm light illuminated Shikamaru and Temari in the center of the dance floor. Temari’s pale dress seemed to glow as it floated around her knees.  
_Well I came home, like a stone, and I fell heavy into your arms_  
Shikamaru guided Temari around the dance floor with ease, his movements fluid and sweeping. Temari fell back into his arms, her legs straight, and he spun her before pushing her forward, back onto her own feet, as she turned and caught him again.  
_‘Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you (for you)_  
They ended in a low dip, Shikamaru on one knee and Temari draped over the other. The crowded cheered as the lights snapped back on. Shikamaru helped Temari up as he stood.  
     “That came out surprisingly well, after what we saw in the package,” Tom Bergeron said. Shikamaru shrugged.  
     “Yeah, well,” Shikamaru said. Tom waited a beat for further response, but Shikamaru didn’t seem inclined to continue.  
     “Let’s see what our judges have to say about your foxtrot! Bruno, why don’t you start us off this time?” Tom said.  
     “I could feel the romance,” Bruno said. “A very soft and sweet dance, but Shikamaru, darling, you need to mind your footwork, it was pretty sloppy in places.”  
     “Len?” Tom asked.  
     “Your musicality is great, your technicality could use quite a bit of work,” Len said. “That being said, there was a lot of foxtrot content and not a lot of extra frills, and I do like that.”  
     “Carrie Ann? What did you think?” Tom asked.  
     “While I loved the feeling of the dance, you definitely still have some work to do in coming weeks,” Carrie Ann said.  
      “Alright, head on up to the sky box to wait for your scores,” Tom said.  
     “After hearing the judges’ comments, are you going to work harder?” Erin Andrews asked.  
     “Eh, I’m not really swayed by outside opinions,” Shikamaru said. He casually looked sideways at Temari. “But I might be able to find a reason to put in the effort.”  
     “Let’s hope you do,” Erin said. Temari closed her eyes and sighed.  
     “Now, let’s see what the judges had to say!” Erin said.

Carrie Ann     6  
Len               6  
Bruno            6  
Total            18

     “Temari, how do you feel about those scores?” Erin asked.  
     “I think we did pretty well considering how long it took to get motivated,” Temari said.  
     “Yeah, sorry about that,” Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
     “Next week,” Temari said. Shikamaru was unsure if it was a promise or a threat. Or both.  
     “Our next competitor is the younger Uchiha, Sasuke, and his partner Sakura Haruno! Let’s see how long time Dancing with the Stars fan and medical nin in training Sakura handled her first week with Sasuke!”  
Sakura stood in front of the hospital in her scrubs, arms crossed, waiting for her bus. The camera followed Sasuke as he stepped up beside her.  
     “Sakura,” he said. The pink haired kunoichi turned to him and let out an ear-splitting shriek, dropping her purse to wrap both arms around Sasuke.  
     “You’re my partner?” She asked. “Really?” Sasuke nodded.  
     “Yes. Now let me go.”  
     “Oh, sorry!” Sakura said, taking a step back. Sasuke looked her up and down.  
     “We can work with this,” he said. “You may have heard my brother Itachi is back this season. We are going to beat him.”  
Sasuke sat in the interview chair.  
     “My goal this season is to beat Itachi.” He stared into the camera. “I will succeed.”  
      “Sasuke, you’ve always been an intense competitor, but you’re a little scary this season,” the interviewer said.  
     “No,” Sasuke said evenly. “I'm just driven.” The interviewer laughed nervously off-screen. The video showed clips of Sasuke and Sakura practicing. Sasuke had Sakura dipped low, his face inches from hers.  
     “Again,” he said, setting Sakura on her feet. She swallowed visibly.  
     “Ok, Sasuke.” The video ended and the lights came up slowly on the dance floor, illuminating Sakura’s slinky black dress with a slit that traced all the way up her thigh. Sasuke had his arms wrapped loosely around her, wearing only tight black pants.  
_Feels like we’re on the edge right now, I wish I could say I’m proud_  
The music started and Sasuke thrust Sakura away, just to draw her back in, hands on hips, closer, closer, foreheads almost touching, only to break the tension by pushing her away again. She spun out of his grasp, only to turn right back to him, letting herself be drawn in and pushed away again and again. The audience was still, almost as if they forgot how to breathe, until the final movement, when Sasuke cradled Sakura against his chest, dipping her low, his forehead pressed to hers, both of their eyes closed.  
_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry now  
I’m sorry, that I let you down_  
The dim lighting clicked back to normal, and the crowd erupted. Sasuke straightened and led Sakura over to the judges, one hand on her hip.  
     “Len, why don’t you start us off?” Tom said.  
     “While the rumba is supposed to be a sexy dance, that was a little bit too much bedroom and not enough ballroom for me,” Len said. “However it was a very well executed dance, I will give you that.”  
     “Carrie Ann? What did you think?” Tom asked.  
     “That was hot!” Carrie Ann said enthusiastically. “It was beautiful and sensual, and while there is always room for improvement, it was an amazing first dance.”  
     “Bruno? What did you think of Sasuke and Sakura’s rumba?” Tom asked.  
     “I could feel the heat from here! And unlike Len, I don’t mind a little bedroom in my ballroom dancing. Keeping working hard, my darlings, I can’t wait to see where you go from here,” Bruno said.  
     “There you have it,” Tom said. “Head up to the sky box to wait for your scores.”  
Erin dramatically fanned herself.  
     “Well, Sasuke, I have to say you are starting the season off with some heat!” She said eyeing Sasuke’s bare chest.  
     “Not that I mind, and I’m sure your fans don’t either. Sakura was it hard to dance such an intimate routine your first week with Sasuke?”  
     “It was a bit of a learning curve,” Sakura said, pink coloring her cheeks. “But it’s a competition and I want to learn all I can while I’m here,” she said.  
     “We’re going to beat my brother,” Sasuke said flatly. Erin paused for a minute, unsure of how to respond to Sasuke’s statement.  
      “Let’s see your scores!” She said.

Carrie Ann     7  
Len               7  
Bruno            7  
Total             21

     “21 points for your first dance of the season, and you’re tied with thee current leaders, Jiraiya and Tsunade!” Erin said. Sakura clapped her hands excitedly, but Sasuke didn’t react.  
     “That is acceptable,” he said without emotion.  
      “Our next couple will be Kakuzu and Hidan with a tango! Let’s take a look at how Kakuzu has adjusted from business room to ballroom.”  
Hidan waited for his partner in the practice studio, laying on the floor, propped upon one elbow, rose between his teeth, shirt completely unbuttoned. Kakuzu stepped into the room, his eyes immediately drawn to Hidan.  
     “No,” he said, turning to leave.  
     “Wait, wait!” Hidan called scrambling to his feet. “Don’t be like that!” He put a hand on Kakuzu’s shoulder. The older man stared him down but Hidan didn’t flinch. Kakuzu turned to face Hidan.  
     “You didn’t flinch,” he said in a tone that might have been impressed.  
     “I don’t back down from a challenge,” Hidan said, still not breaking their eye contact.  
     “I can respect that,” Kakuzu rumbled with a nod and a cease fire. The clip changed to practice.  
     “Hold me, hold me!” Hidan shrieked, clinging desperately to Kakuzu’s forearms.  
     “If you’re going to dip me, you have to support me!” He yelled at Kakuzu. Kakuzu twitched slightly and Hidan hit the ground with a thump.  
     “Oops,” Kakuzu said. Hidan’s response was bleeped out.  
Lights flashed and strobed before focusing in on Kakuzu and Hidan on the dance floor.  
_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
Kakuzu spun Hidan out, then reeled him back in, locking into hold, and moving across the floor. Hidan’s feet flew effortlessly across the floor and Kakuzu struggled to keep up. He did his best to make his footwork match Hidan’s.  
I _want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_  
He spun into the final move, cradling Hidan in a dip. He felt the younger man grip his forearms, but his expression never wavered. Impressive, considering they had never quite managed to nail this part in practice. The music stopped and Kakuzu righted his partner.  
     “Yeah man! We did it!” Hidan muttered under his breath, squeezing Kakuzu’s arm.  
     “You can let go of me now,” Kakuzu said.  
     “No, don’t think I will,” Hidan said, linking his arm through Kakuzu’s and dragging him toward the judges.  
     “For a bad romance, that looked pretty good!” Tom Bergeron said. “Let’s see if our judges agree. Len, would you start us off?”  
     “I could tell that you were really trying on the dance floor,” Len said. “Maybe trying a bit too hard. You’re movements were stiff and you struggled a bit to keep up with the music.”  
     “Carrie Ann?” Tom asked.  
     “I have to agree with Len, the biggest thing I noticed about the dance was the stiffness. Try to loosen up, really feel the beat.”  
     “Bruno, what do you have to say?”  
     “That was a saucy tango, for sure! But you have to be aware of your footing, all right my dear?”  
     “Mmm,” Kakuzu hummed in response.  
     “Go see Erin in the sky box while you wait for your scores,” Tom instructed.  
     “Oo la la,” Erin said as they approached. “What was the word Bruno used? Sassy? It was definitely that!” Hidan smirked at her.  
     “You know me, Erin, I’m all about that sass.” Kakuzu snorted. Hidan raised one eyebrow, and Erin decided to distract them before they started… Something.  
     “Let’s see what the judges had to say about your dance!”

Carrie Ann     5  
Len               5  
Bruno            5  
Total             15

     “15 points for your first dance of the season!” Erin said. “How are we feeling about that?” Hidan shrugged.  
     “It is what it is, we do what we can and go from there.”  
     “Exactly,” Kakuzu echoed.  
     “Our next couple is Suigetsu and Karin, with a smokin’ samba! Let’s see how their week has been!”  
Suigetsu sat in the interview chair.  
     “She’s crazy,” he said seriously. “Really [censored] talented, but crazy.” The video transitioned to the practice studio.  
     “No!” Karin said, stopping Suigetsu. “Not like that.” She moved his hands, fixed his posture, and repositioned his feet, muttering under her breath the whole time.  
     “I think you just want to get your hands all of me,” Suigetsu said. Karin growled at him.  
Karin sat in the interview chair.  
     “He’s kind of insufferable,” she said. “Everything is a joke or an innuendo with him. But he learns quickly,” she admitted grudgingly.  
     A single spotlight illuminated Karin, lighting up her sequined bikini top and short fringed skirt like fire.  
_Hey mama, this is the shit that make you move mama_  
Karin gyrated her hips in a slow sensuous motion. Suigetsu, shirtless and sporting tight red pants that matched Karin’s outfit, stepped into the light, hands on Karin’s waist, matching her movement with his own hips. He spun her away from him, so they could dance side by side, shimmying their shoulders in tandem. Some quick footwork before he pulled Karin in close again, grinding his hips against hers, transitioning into another spin.  
C _utie cutie make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin_  
Suigetsu pulled her in close, pressing their bodies together and Karin hooked one leg over his hip, ending the song with a seductive pout.  
     “C’mon, dipstick,” Kain said, unhooking her leg and looping an arm around Suigetsu’s shoulder, more to keep him under control than out of any solidarity.  
     “Well, there was certainly some heat in that dance!” Tom said. “Len, why don’t you start us off.”  
     “Well, it was a bit too raunchy for my tastes. Don’t boo me, I’m allowed my opinion,” he said, looking over his shoulder at the audience. “Overall, what samba content there was was good,” Len finished.  
     “Bruno, what do you have to say?” Tom asked.  
     “I like things a little raunchy. Or a lot raunchy,” Bruno said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. “And this dance was certainly hot, and Suigetsu, darling, your hips were made for the samba.”  
     “Carrie Ann, what are you thoughts?”  
     “I’m a little torn on this one,” Carrie Ann said. “I like some dirty dancing as well as the next girl, but this was definitely pushing a line. I have to side with Len on this one, and say that I would like a little more samba content.”  
     “Head on up to the sky box,” Tom said.  
     “Do I need to fan you after the heat from that dance?” Erin asked, flapping her hands at Suigetsu and Karin. Suigetsu grinned and Karin looked vaguely annoyed.  
      “Let’s take a look at those scores!”

Carrie Ann     6  
Len               6  
Bruno            7  
Total           19

     “19 points for your first dance. How are you feeling?” Erin asked.  
     “Like we’ll have to turn the heat up next week,” Karin said with a sharp grin.  
     “Our next dancers are Naruto and Hinata with a cheeky salsa! Let’s take a look at their first week together!” Tom said, turning his attention to the video package.  
Hinata sat in the interview chair.  
     “How has it been working with Naruto?” An interviewer asked.  
     “He’s very sweet, and very enthusiastic,” she said. She squeaked in surprise when Naruto himself appeared and settled himself on the arm of the chair. She blushed and covered her face.  
     “What's going on?” Naruto asked. “Are you doing an interview? Can I stay? What are we talking about?”  
     “We’re talking about how you and Hinata work together,” the interviewer said, choking back laughter. Hinata still hid behind her hands.  
      “Hinata’s great!” Naruto said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “She’s been teaching me so much! I’m kind of a slow learner,” he said, “But she’s so patient with me!” Hinata lowered her hands.  
     “That is not true! For someone who has never danced before, you are doing quite well!”  
     “You say that, but how many times have I dropped you?” Naruto countered. Hinata shrugged, as if it was irrelevant. Thee video cut to a montage of Naruto dropping or nearly dropping Hinata as they practiced. Then it showed Naruto trying to follow Hinata’s footwork and repeatedly tripping over his own feet and landing on the floor.  
     “Why don’t we call it an evening?” Hinata suggested.  
     “No!” Naruto glared at her from the ground, picking himself up yet again. “I don’t give up! That’s my ninja way! We’ll keep working until I get it right!” Hinata sighed softly.  
      “Fine. Watch my feet, move through the sequence slowly.” The video faded out, and all attention shifted to the dance floor.  
The shy, nervous version of Hinata vanished when she danced. A dark purple sequined dress hugged her curves, fringed skirt ending mid thigh.  
_My heart is paralyzed, my head was oversized_  
She smiled seductively at Naruto and he stumbled through their first couple steps. Her movements tugged him after her, his hips trying to match her snap and twist.  
Help me, help me, I’m all out of lies, and ways to say you died  
     “I trust you,” Hinata whispered. Naruto cupped her neck and Hinata bent backwards at the knees, her body parallel to the floor, and Naruto swung one leg over her, shifted his grip on her neck, then swung the other leg over, before pushing her back upright. He heaved a sigh of relief and promptly tripped over his own feet. Hinata caught him as if it was part of the dance, her hands on his hips, nudging him back on beat.  
_I wanna be the one you’re dying to love, but you don’t want to_  
Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist and dipped her over his thigh. She kicked one leg into the air, creating a long, beautiful line with her body. The audience cheered.  
     “I didn’t drop you this time!” Naruto whispered. Or attempted to whisper.  
     “You did great!” Hinata said. “Now, put me down, we need to talk to the judges.” Naruto flushed and tipped Hinata back onto her feet. She linked elbows with him.  
     “Carrie Ann? What did you think of Naruto and Hinata’s first dance of the season?” Tom Bergeron asked.  
     “There was a lot of fun energy in your dance, so it was enjoyable to watch. However, Naruto, you have this tendency to kind of flail your arms around when you’re dancing, you need to make sure that every move you make is intentional,” Carrie Ann said.  
    “Len?”  
     “You’re very excited to dance, Naruto, I’ll give you that. Hinata, do you have some trouble reeling him in?” Len asked. Hinata blushed.  
     “That’s what I thought,” Len continued. “Naruto, try to bring some control into your movements.”  
     “Bruno? What about you?” Tom asked.  
    “I like your spirit! You have so much enthusiasm. However, as my fellow judges have said, that enthusiasm needs to be tempered a little. Focus on your footwork.”  
     “There you have it. Head on up to the sky box to see Erin,” Tom said. Elbows still linked, Naruto and Hinata bounced up the stairs to the sky box.  
     “That was definitely fun to watch,” Erin said.  
     “Thanks, we try,” Naruto said, grinning so wide his eyes scrunched shut.  
     “Let’s take a look at the judges’ scores!”

Carrie Ann     6  
Len               5  
Bruno            5  
Total            16  
  
     “16 points for your first dance of the season, how do you feel about that?” Erin Andrews asked.  
     “I’ll keep trying until I succeed!” Naruto said, clenched fist punctuating his declaration. “And Hinata is the best teacher!”  
     “Oh!” Hinata said softly, her face coloring again. “I don’t know about that.”  
     “Well I do,” Naruto said with a nod. “And you’re the best.” Hinata just stared at Naruto with wide eyes. The camera zoomed away, focusing on Tom Bergeron again.  
     “Our next couple to dance with be the Copy-cat ninja himself, Kakashi Hatake, and his partner Tenzo!” Tom announced.              “Let’s take a look at how their week went!”  
Tenzo sat cross-legged on the practice studio floor, his eyes closed.  
     “He was supposed to be here half an hour ago,” he told the camera crew without opening his eyes.  
     “Yo, Tenzo!” Kakashi called, barreling into the studio. “Sorry.” Tenzo gave a deep, world-weary sigh, and opened his eyes.  
     “If you want to be any good at this, you have to commit. I know most things in life come easily to you, that you don’t have to try too hard. But please, try for this. For me,” Tenzo said.  
     “Laying it on thick this morning,” Kakashi said, holding his hand out to help Tenzo off the ground. Tenzo wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s forearm and let the other man pull him to his feet.  
     “Is it working?” Tenzo asked.  
     “Maybe a little.”  
     “Good.” Tenzo used his grip on Kakashi’s arm to pull him into position. “Then let’s practice.”  
Tenzo sat in the interview chair.  
     “Kakashi is insanely talented. He’s good at pretty much anything he tries. However that means he’s kind of a slacker sometimes. He thinks he doesn’t have to put in the effort. And it’s like herding cats, trying to get him anywhere on time. I’m considering changing all of his clocks,” Tenzo said.  
Kakashi lounged in the interview chair, legs kicked over one arm, back resting against the other. He held an open book in front of his nose. Looking into the camera, he said, “I’m hiding from Tenzo,” and went back to reading. A timer appeared at the bottom of the video, and the footage sped up. When the timer hit 36 minutes, Tenzo stormed onto the scene. Kakashi looked up from his book. Tenzo pinched the bridge of his nose.  
     “Studio. Now,” he said.  
     “Maa, Tenzo, I just got to the good part!” Kakashi protested. Tenzo glared at him. Kakashi raised the the book and pretended that he couldn’t see Tenzo. Tenzo scooped him up bridal style and walked off camera.  
Kakashi was grinning behind his mask as the video ended. Tenzo rolled his eyes.  
     “You enjoy being a pest way too much,” he muttered to Kakashi.  
     “Shhh, the music’s starting,” Kakashi hushed him. Tenzo locked his arm around Kakashi’s ribs, twining their free hands together.  
_It’s not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It’s not unusual to have fun with anyone_  
The beat picked up almost immediately as they glided across the dance floor. Tenzo twirled his hips in time with the music, Kakashi mirroring his movements. He pulled Kakashi in close again, hands on his hips as they shimmied low toward the floor. He pushed Kakashi away, starting the chase, movements begging, catch me!  
_Love will never do what you want it to  
Why can’t this crazy love be mine?_  
He let Kakashi catch him, feet light on the floor. He spun his partner out gain momentum, then flipped Kakashi forward, then back again before dropping him into a dip, one arm supporting Kakashi, the other thrown dramatically behind him. He was panting slightly as he straightened out of their ending pose, bringing Kakashi with him. Kakashi’s arm rested across his shoulders as they stood in front of the judges.  
     “Another hot samba!” Tom said. “You must have gotten some practice in sometime!”  
     “Not for lack of trying,” Kakashi said, eye crinkled with humor. Tenzo elbowed him in the ribs.  
     “Let’s see what our judges have to say! Len why don’t you start?” Tom said.  
    “Tenzo, you know the way to my heart is through lots of actual samba content without the bells and whistles, and you certainly delivered. Well done,” Len said. Tenzo grinned at the compliment.  
     “Bruno?” Tom prompted.  
     “That was certainly hot! You struck a good balance with the sex appeal, and your movements were clean. Though perhaps some more practice could bring your routine to the next level,” Bruno said, looking slyly at Kakashi.  
     “Carrie Ann? What are your thoughts?”  
     “It was a clean performance, but I would have liked to see a little more emotion in your dancing. You have to really feel your music,” Carrie Ann said.  
     “Alright,” Tom said, “Erin is waiting for you in the sky box.”  
     “It would be unusual if you didn’t get a fantastic score for that dance,” Erin Andrews said. Tenzo obediently chuckled at her joke.  
     “A fantastic score is what we’re going for,” he said.  
     “Kakashi,” Erin said, “ I have to ask, what’s with the mask?” Kakashi’s visible eye crinkled in amusement.  
     “It’s just a personal choice, Erin.” The blond frowned a little at his answer before recovering her composure.  
     “Let’s get your scores!”

Carrie Ann     6  
Len               7  
Bruno            7  
Total            20

     “A total of 20 points for your first dance of the season! How do we feel about that score?”  
     “I think we’re off to a good start,” Tenzo said. “And if we put in the practice, I’m sure we can do even better as the weeks progress.” He elbowed Kakashi in the ribs. Kakashi good-naturedly shoved him back.  
     “Our final couple on this first week of Dancing with the Stars: Naruto-verse is former mirror ball winner Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki!” Tom Bergeron announced. “Now, let’s see how their first week of training went!”  
The open scene of the video panned up and up and up before landing on Kisame’s face. Kisame gave the camera a sharp grin. The camera shifted to show Itachi, hands on his hips, a small smirk on his face.  
     “Are you sure this will work?” Kisame asked uncertainty. “I might break you.” Itachi laughed at him.  
     “I’m not that easy to break,” Itachi said. “And we’re dancing the Paso Doble this week, which is almost like a choreographed fight, but with dancing. It should be right up your alley, Kisame.” Itachi put a reassuring hand on Kisame’s forearm.  
     “Now, let’s practice that hold again. Put your arm around me, yes, like that, your hand should be on my shoulder blade, good.”  
Kisame sat in the interview chair. It was almost too small for him.  
     “Itachi’s fantastic,” he said. “If anyone can do something with a klutz like me, it’s him. I just don’t want to mess up and accidentally hurt him,” Kisame said with a slight frown.  
Itachi sat in the interview chair.  
     “So, Kisame seems pretty worried that he’s going to hurt you somehow,” the interviewer prompted. Itachi shook his head and laughed softly.  
     “It’s the height difference, I think. He’ll figure out I’m not that fragile,” Itachi said.  
     “What about your brother Sasuke and his his vows to beat you?”  
     “I’d like to see him try,” Itachi said, lounging back in the chair.  
Smoke billowed in the dance floor. Kisame stood frozen in the center, the dim lights casting shadows on his bare torso.  
_Let me know that I’ve done wrong, when I’ve known this all along_  
Itachi sprang forward with the music, hiss very posture a challenge, calling Kisame to meet him. Kisame moved to meet him, a mirror and a counterpoint to Itachi.  
_I’ll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret.)  
Don’t tell anyone, or you’ll be just another regret_  
Itachi moved in close. Kisame caught him by the wrists. He spun Itachi around in a circle, his body the center, Itachi’s heels barely dragging against the floor. The audience screamed. Kisame flicked his wrists, giving Itachi enough lift to land on his feet again. Itachi spun in close, and Kisame lowered him to the floor, simultaneously going down on one knee himself, hands planted on either side of Itachi’s shoulders, their faces close. Kisame scrambled to his feet as the lights came up, offering a hand to pull Itachi off the floor.  
     “Bruno, why don’t you start us off this time,” Tom said.  
     “I could feel the passion from here!” Bruno said enthusiastically. “You created a beautiful tension that is the heart of the Paso Doble. Kisame, your footwork needs some work in places, but overall an excellent dance!”  
     “Len, what did you think?”  
     “I think, for a first dance, it was quite well done,” Len said. A bit stiff in places, but something I think you can work out with a bit more practice.”  
     “Thank you, Len,” Tom Bergeron said. “Carrie Ann, how about you?”  
     “I just loved the intensity of it, and the two of you as partners already seem to have a chemistry together that I can’t wait to see more of,” Carrie Ann said.  
     “Kisame, Itachi, go see Erin in the sky box to wait for your scores!”  
Even Erin didn’t seem so tall standing next to Kisame.  
     “Are you still afraid of breaking Itachi?” She asked. Kisame shrugged, blushing slightly.  
     “A little bit,” he said. Itachi just shook his head.  
     “Well, let’s see what the judges thought of your paso!”

Carrie Ann     7  
Len               7  
Bruno           8  
Total           22

     “22 points! That means you are the top of our leader board for this first night of dances!” Itachi let out a whoop.  
     “Try to keep up Sasuke!” He said, waving to his brother farther down the balcony. Sasuke scowled.  
     “That’s it for our first night!” Erin said. “Take a look at our leaderboard, and make sure you call in and vote for your favorites! They need your votes to stay in the competition!”

1. Itachi and Kisame      22  
2. Jiraiya and Tsunade    21  
3. Sasuke and Sakura     21  
4. Tenzo and Kakashi      20  
5. Rock Lee and Gaara    20  
6. Neji and Tenten           20  
7. Suigetsu and Karin      19  
8. Anko and Iruka           19  
9. Shikamaru and Temari 18  
10. Sai and Ino               17  
11. Sasori and Deidara    16  
12. Naruto and Hinata     16  
13. Kakuzu and Hidan      15

     “Remember to call in and vote for your favorites. It takes a combination of judges scores and viewer votes to keep these couples in the competition. If you want to make sure your favorite couple makes it through next’s weeks elimination, they need your help! Call now! Phones and online voting will be open for the next hour,” Tom reminded. 


End file.
